This study examines the pulsatile secretion of pituitary hormones in normal individuals and in patients with documented functioning pituitary adenomas before and after curative surgical adenomectomy. The study of the control group has been completed; patient data is still being collected. This study examines the pulsatile secretion of pituitary hormones in normal individuals and in patients with documented functioning pituitary adenomas before and after curative surgical adenomectomy. Studies of normal control subjects have been completed. Accurual of patients with pituitary adenomas continues, having been slower than expected.